A Simple Yet Satisfying Gift
by Poliwhirl42
Summary: A birthday present for my friend Brick! When Cassidy gives Butch a very unusual dare, will he go through with it? And whose lucky day will it be? Read to find out!  Sorry for the bad summary xD.


**(A/N: This is a birthday present for my best online friend, Brick- a.k.a. Brickbyboringbrick15! The story is also obviously dedicated to her, and even though I'm disappointed about it being kind of short, I'm pleased with now this one came out. I really hope you like it, Brick, and I hope you had a very Happy Birthday! So…without further ado…here it is! XD)**

"I'm all out of dares- I can't think of a single thing!"

Butch laughed. "Oh, come on, I bet you have at least a hint of creativity in that blonde head of yours."

Cassidy bashed him playfully on the head. "Don't you stereotype me for being blonde! I obviously do have brains if I made it into Team Rocket," she protested, sticking her nose up haughtily.

The teal-haired field agent smirked at his partner and grabbed a handful of chips from the bag that lay on the carpeted floor next to them. Although he wasn't a big fan of Truth or Dare, it was fun just spending time with his partner on a Saturday night and just goofing off. It was especially nice because Cassidy was surprisingly in a good mood- and the fact that they were off today made it even better. "Come on, just try and think of something."

Cassidy sat back and stared at the ceiling, as if that would do any good to try and make her think of the perfect dare for him. They had already gone through five priceless and hilarious dares, as well as some very personal Truth questions that would "never be mentioned again"- in Cassidy's case- but now the well was dry. She sighed. It was ten o'clock P.M., and her brain was malfunctioning, as she'd put it.

"In this lifetime, Cass?" She could tell that her partner was getting very bored, judging by the cigarette that he had just lit and put to his lips. He frowned at her. "Well?"

"Well, Mr. Impatient, I'd really appreciate it if you give me at least one chance to make up my mind and think of something!" she retorted, getting angrier by the second as he took a long drag on the cigarette and grinned at her. "Dumb blonde," he muttered, causing her to slug him in the shoulder furiously.

"I hate you," she replied to his comment, pouting.

He rolled his eyes. "Aw, come on Cass, you know I'm only kidding." He smiled genuinely this time leaned forward to kiss her, growing more confused and dejected by the second when she turned around and refused to face him.

"I can't kiss you when you've just smoked!" she exclaimed, putting her head into her knees. "It's disgusting."

"Well, I can't exactly help it, ya know!" he retorted, taking another long drag on the white-colored stub and blowing out gray fumes, agitating her even more. She couldn't stand the smell of cigarette smoke! Well, sure, she had gotten used to her partner smoking in their dorm room, but when he was sitting this close to her and smoking it was simply nauseating.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Butch"- she turned and faced him, putting her arms around his neck and smiling again- "I dare you to go outside, walk the halls for a little while and kiss a random person on the cheek. I'm definitely in the mood to see the look on their faces when they've not only been kissed but have been kissed by someone who's just been smoking! It'll be priceless!" she gushed.

He backed away from her and leaned over to throw his cigarette stub in the trashcan right beneath the wooden desk. "No way! You're the only one I want to kiss," he said, leaning close to her again and sighing wearily when she backed away immediately.

"But it'll only be on the cheek!"

"But…but- it's still weird!"

"Dares are supposed to be weird, you idiot- now go and do it!" she ordered, taking his hand and attempting to shove him out the door.

He tried to loosen her grasp and pulled away. "No, there is no way I'm- hey, I know, I'll just head over to-"

"No, it has to be an acquaintance- you can't kiss Wendy, Domino, Annie, Oakley…or even…_Jessie_, for that matter." They both shuddered at the disturbing thought. "It has to be random- and it _has_ to be a girl." She gazed at him with huge, violet doe eyes. "Please do it…for me?" she begged innocently, leaning so that her forehead touched his.

It happened every time. Every single time she just had to win him over like this. He sighed. "Fine, I'll do it, but I'm not going to walk very far. Who would be out this late anyway?" he said, getting up and walking out the door, Cassidy right on his heels. His assumption was correct- no one was in their hallway at the time, and when he checked the other two floors there were only males heading up to their dorms, probably going to get a good night's sleep. They tiredly made it down to the lobby area, when they spotted two vaguely familiar heads sitting on two stools at the small café on the other side of the large room.

He smiled at one of the girls, easily recognizing her. "Well, she's better than nothing. I'll be right back," he said to the blonde.

The brunette finished sipping her chocolate milkshake and stared at the approaching young man. "Hey- is that Butch? He's coming our way!" she exclaimed excitedly to the girl next to her.

"Uh, hey," Butch said to the two girls as soon as he made it all the way, glancing back at a very bubbly and amused-looking Cassidy. "I'm really sorry if this looks awkward-" he glanced to the dark-haired girl and blushed- "But I was sort of dared to do this by Cass and I uh…" He leaned and pressed his lips to her soft cheek for a second, leaning back and reddening even more. "Err-uh- sorry, gotta go now!" And off he went.

The dark-haired teen sat there, frozen, while her partner just gaped in pure shock. She couldn't feel a thing. All she could focus on was the fact that Butch just kissed her- how the mixed smell of cologne and cigarette smoke still lingered, how his lips felt moist, warm, and soft on her skin, how cute he looked when he had blushed embarrassedly.

The brunette's eyes were still wide with surprise by the time her companion had finished recovering (somewhat). "He just- he just…kissed you!"

But as Poli sulked and droned on and on about lucky her friend was, Brick sighed dreamily and placed a gentle palm to her cheek. "I'm never washing this cheek again!" she declared.

Her dream was finally fulfilled.

Poli smirked. "Brick KosaYama," she said, placing a friendly hand on the girl's shoulder, "You are one lucky girl."

THE END.

**(A/N: I hope you liked it, Brick, and Happy 16****th**** Birthday! =D)**


End file.
